voidbournefandomcom-20200215-history
Sabre Corp
Sabre Corp is not one large corporation, it's a whole mess of companies and science organizations that came together to create a large corporate nation. Sabre Corp's territory takes up only 3 star systems. These star systems are located in a rather desolate, undesirable part of space known as Whispering Wastes. Their capitol world is orbiting a Class-K star by the name of Ebriose, or "Sabre" in galactic basic. They named their capitol planet Drallecki, or "Home". It is the only planet in the Wastes that could evolve life. The capitol city is a heavily fortified base known as Nemesis Keep. Though, in their language it is called Emeo. The conglomerate is mostly populated by the Darkuse, who are natives of Drallecki. Sabre Corp sells their latest technology to the highest bidder, and they have virtually no morals whatsoever. They despise the Directorate, given that they are huge competition, but Sabre Corp is holding it's own against them. History Sabre Corp is a large Corporate Republic that controls a few star systems in a desolate part of the Milky Way known as the Whispering Wastes. They started on a planet call Drallecki, the only planet in the area capable of evolving life. The species that evolved on that planet is known as the Darkuse. They like strangers, though that isn't most people's first guess as they have a rather cutthroat society. They are one of the newer space faring races, as they only began space travel 120 years ago. But they came into contact with others very quickly and were able to learn new ways of space travel. The Darkuse are very intelligent, but not very warrior like. This combined with the fact that they have a thirst for battle led to the creation of 3 companies; Sabre Corporation, Genodyne Industries, and Stardust Technologies. Sabre Corp is a weapons manufacturer which made devastating weapons of war. Biological, chemical, kinetic, energy, you name it, they've tried it. Sabre has 3 branches; Weapon Manufacturing, Weapon Testing, and Weapon Research. They often sold their weapons to Genodyne Industries which is a company that used gene manipulation technology to create better soldiers. Stardust Technologies is a company which works in tandem with both Genodyne and Sabre. Stardust creates cybernetics to further enhance soldier's capability, and they create most of the advanced parts for Sabre's weapons. Stardust Technologies is also the company that began space travel, and now makes all the navel ships. When space travel began, Drallecki was desperately running out of space. They had to colonize another celestial body. Near there home planet, past the habitable zone was a cold planet that they thought could hold some promise. The sent a research team over and discovered that bellow that surface it was much warmer, and there were even underground water reserves. They colonized this planet, living under the crust to avoid both radiation and cold. It was when they set up a communications array around this new planet that they picked up a signal. It was a signal from the Directorate, who they met shortly after. The Darkuse saw how well the Directorate was doing, and decided to begin a similar way of life. Sabre Corp, Genodyne Industries, and Stardust Technologies all came together, usurped the government and began the Corporate Republic of Sabre Corp. As they expanded their territory, they began to gain more companies, and spread their reach beyond just a few nations. By now Sabre Corp is thriving, and would be doing better if it weren't for the accursed Directorate, who is their biggest competition. The thing that hey have going for them is that they have some unique technologies that they protect so heavily, they have killed their own people out of suspicion of espionage with little to no evidence. Society Sabre Corp is actually a very pleasant nation. They let anyone who can prove their worth join in, and don't have any slaves. But if you take a little closer look, you see some of the dark patches of Sabre Corp society. If they let you in, but you don't live up to the standards they hold you to, they either ship you off to somewhere worse than where you started, or you become a "Workman". The Workman are essentially slaves with benefits. But just the minor benefits prevent them from being labeled slaves. Workman often do the hard, tedious work in the various factories. If you are caught committing a crime, there are only a few punishments. And many deem them unfair. If you just perform petty theft, you get thrown in jail for upwards of 15 years. If you break and enter, it's 20 years. If you assault it's 25 years. If you murder one person its jail for life. If you murder multiple people you get executed. Espionage doesn't even have a trial. Just an immediate death sentence. Military Sabre Corp, Genodyne, and Stardust have worked together for ages to make the best ship drives, the best weapons, and the best shields. Their fleets are not very maneuverable, but the shields are some of the best in the industry. Their weapons are incredible, thought they can be bested by Works Raptor. And they have on board AI better than almost anyone. However, if they are surrounded by maneuverable ships like that of the Veydreth, they are hard pressed to find a way out of that situation. Companies 3 Founders # Sabre Corporation: The most powerful of the original 3 founding companies. The most powerful in general, and the company with the most influence in the government. They are a weapons manufacturer, and they can make weapons to rival most. They outfit ships and soldiers across the galaxy. They also provide lower end weapons to Voyage Security. # Genodyne Industries: Genodyne is the 2nd most powerful of the original 3 companies, and it specializes in bio sciences and developments. Genodyne worked with Sabre and handled almost all of the research side of creating the biological and chemical weapons. They also use gene manipulation to engineer better soldiers. # Stardust Technologies: Stardust is the 3rd most powerful of the founders, but still substantial more powerful than the newer companies. Stardust deals with the manufacturing of star ships. They build the hulls, the engines, and they implement on-board systems like the AI. They also create cybernetics for Genodyne, and they create advanced parts for Sabre. Newer Companies * Omegatech Media Universal: The largest, most prominent media of all kinds creation company. * Dragon Networks: The prominent contact company. Voice calls, video calls, holographic calls, texting, email, you name it, they provide it. * Voyage Security: The prominent security company. * Sunstar Banking: The biggest bank in all of Sabre Corp. They handle any kind of currency, and have banks and vaults all across the 3 systems. * Greenshack Hydroponics: The largest food corporation, with quite a few restaurants under it's belt. * Typhoon Navigations: The prominent personal vehicle manufacturer. * Biodynamics: Pharmaceuticals, hospitals, all forms of medical supplies. They supply the military with medical items. * Slayton Unlimited: Primary power company. * Silvermart: Consumer goods * Rushcorp: The prominent mining industry. Category:Factions __NOEDITSECTION__